Lashina (New Earth)
During a mission to capture Glorious Godfrey, a New God that had been imprisoned on Earth, Lashina was betrayed by Bernadeth and shoved out of the boom tube. She was shot and later suffered from amnesia. Suicide Squad She became "Duchess" and joined the Suicide Squad, a United States government agency that used super-powered beings to fulfill various missions. There she operated under Amanda Waller, participating in many heroic missions. For example, she assisted in saving the world from the murderous plans of Kobra. Her memory returned and she planed to return to Apokolips. She convinced a number of the Squad members to come with her, and others she outright kidnapped. The group included Waller, Doctor Light, Count Vertigo and others. The plan ended in a battle against Apokolips forces once the group arrived. Multiple Squad members were killed, including Doctor Light. Lashina confronted and killed Benadeth. Darkseid, angry that Lashina had brought humans to Apokolips, brought Bernadeth back to life and killed Lashina with his Omega beams. The survivors of the Suicide Squad were allowed to return home. Female Furies Lashina was sent with the Furies on another mission to retrieve Mister Miracle, but he escaped. Sharing leadership with Bernadeth, Lashina was often the field leader of the Furies, while Bernadeth lead them while not in the field. Lashina has since battled Young Justice, Birds of Prey, and Wonder Woman. She also has been a long-time enemy of Superman and his counterparts Superboy and Supergirl. She later battled Firestorm, Orion, and Hawkgirl. Seven Soldiers Later, Lashina and the rest of the Furies were given human form by Darkseid, with Lashina taking on the appearance of a bald-headed dominatrix prostitute. She and the rest of the Furies battled Shilo Norman in an attempt to stop him in his quest to free Aurakles, the world's first superhero. Final Crisis Lashina, still in human form, was one of those running the Dark Side Club, an illegal arena where spectators gambled on battles between brainwashed teen metahumans. When Rose Wilson and Miss Martian lead a rebellion against the Dark Side Club staff, She attempted to flee along with the wealthy club patrons. They nearly escaped the club but were cut off by Static, who proceeded to shock them into them unconsciousness. He turned them over to the authorities afterwards. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = Radion: Lashina is vulnerable to a substance called Radion. It's source is currently unknown, it's effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. Radion is able to weaken her to a point she's able to be defeated, but since she's not an average new god, Lashina will not be defeated that easily. Lashina can take a few hits from a cannon or blaster of Radion. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Steel Charged Whips: Electrically charged steel whips that can extend, retract and wrap around targets. | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Lashina | Links = }} Category:Female Furies members Category:Identity Unknown